New school,New people
by Twilight foreversel
Summary: Seth and the "teenage Cullen kids" and Jacob and Nessie have to go the a new school and what happens when Seth meets a new girl and she is not human
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day at school here in Maine. I moved here with the Cullens when Jake moved up here. We are all going to Maine high school I am a little scared. Carlisle gave us all of our classes and what grade we are going to be in. I am going to be with Jake,Nassie,Jasper,and Alice. All of the other Cullens are in higher grades.

"Seth let's go we are going to be late",yelled Esme from some were in the house.

On my way down the stairs I can see all of us going to school lined up by the door. I got in the car with Jake,Nessie,and her parents.

"Seth what in our story one more time" asked Edward.

"That we are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I am the last one they adopted a year ago and I did not want to change my last name. And all the other stuff that we all know",I said back.

On the rest of the ride there I just looked out the window. I was scared, I have know Idea why I was so scared. I have been to school before on the res,but this is different I did not grow up with all of these people. As we pulled into the the parking lot I got to see the school. It was not as big as I thought it would be but it was big. When we pulled into a parking spot I was about to go crazy.

"Seth you need to calm down you're driving me crazy",Jasper said as we were walking thought the door of the school.

I took two deep breaths and saw Jasper nod I the corner of my eye as we walked into the office.

"May we take a minute of your time",Edward said in a sweet like voice.

"Yes what do you need", the lady at the desk said.

"We are new here and we all need our classes please"

"Oh you must be the Cullen's kids here are your classes",she said as she handed us our class papers.

When we all had our class schedules we walked out of the offices and looked who had classes together. I had world history first bell with Miss. Carmen. I had Jasper and Nessie in this class. Second bell I had science with Mr. Davis. I had Jake and Alice in this class. Then I had art with no one in the family. I had advance math with Jasper. The last I had English with Alice. As I made my way to my locker, I smelt a scent that smelt like a one of us shape shifters ,but I do not know it. I look to Jake and It looked liked he smelt the same thing. As I got my book and made my way to class I smelt it even stronger. This scent belong to a girl in the middle row. Jasper just shook he head I guess that means to blow it off. I saw her wrinkle her nose and shoot glares at Jasper. If I liked real close I could see she started to shank a little, that was not a good thing at all. Like on that word she shot up and was out of the room. I was about to go and get her but he bell rang and the teacher came in. We all took our seats and she stared talking about a war a long time ago. After about twenty minutes later The girl came in and the teacher stopped and turn to her.

"Miss. Mayer would you like to explain why you are late" Miss Carmen said.

"I had to go to the umm bathroom" she said.

"The umm bathroom,I will see you after school again today."

"Yes I know you will". She said real fast as she sat in her sloped down in her seat.

Some of the others kids snickered. The teacher went on about the old war thing some more. But all I could think about was the girl in front of me. What felt like forever the bell rang and I picked up my books. As I was about to walk out the door I ran into someone. I looked up to see the girl then all of a minute our eyes locked, and the world stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight foreversel two My name is Lily Packer. I live here in Maine with my aunt and uncle . I lost both of my parents when I was ten years old,that was five years ago. My mom was killed by this gang in Seattle, Washington when she was shopping. My dad was sad he went mad and ran off in the woods. Here's some thing really weird I turn into this big wolf. Turns out that my dad was from this res in Washington were people turn into this kind of things. My aunt and uncle are humans so they do not know about I am in my own world. As I was getting ready for school I came across a picture of me, mom, and dad. We were at the beach I was ten in this picture it was a week before mom died. I look so much like dad I had his dark brown hair almost black,his dark skin,and and light brown eyes. I had moms hight 5'5 that's short in my family. I put on my jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt. Pull me hair I a pony tail and left the house for the bus stop. Both of my aunt and uncle leave early for work so I have to take the bus. when got to the bus stop the bus was already there. I hopped on real fast and got the set next to my good friend Marcy.

"You were almost late where we're you I thought I was going to ride the bus by my self" she said.

"Found an old picture I guess I spent to long looking at it sorry"I said back. "Well it is ok as long as your are here now."

"Oh my look crazy made it at once." I heard from someone behind me. I turned around to see Bre and her followers two seats back.

"Just let it go" Marcy said.

I shook my head and rode the rest of the way to school in quite. When the bus pulled up to the school I saw four cars I have never seen before. They looked like they cost a lot of money. "Wow" I heard from everyone else on the bus that saw the cars. When the bus stopped we all jumped of and went in side. Just as I went through the door I smelt this scent it was to sweet it hurt my nose. I looked to the office it was where the scent was coming from. There was two different scents to the smelt real different but I did not now what either one was.

"I heard they all just moved here. They are all adopted by and his wife." Marcy said she must have noticed my starring.

I just shrugged and made my way to my lockers. I got my history book and made my way to my way to the room. When I got there I saw my history partner Andy. He dose not talk and when I say that I mean it have never heard his voice. Just is I sat down I saw three new people come in. I took in a deep breath. That was a bad idea I smelt that sweet scent it was to much to take it stared my body started getting hotter and hotter. I felt my self start the shank I had to get out of here. I shoot up out of my set and ran out into the hall. I had to get this heat down. I ran out side into the parking lot,I waited till the heat was down and went back in side. Maybe I can just walk on with out Miss. Carmen seeing me. I opened the door and walked in like nothing happened. But no luck Miss. Carmen looked right at me when I walk in she looked right at me.

"Miss. Mayer would you like to explain why you are late" Miss Carmen said. I hate when people call me by my aunt and uncle last name,my last name is Packer not Mayer. I just let it go they say it all the time.

"I had to go to the umm bathroom" I said real quick. I know it was lame but it was the first thing to come to mind.

"The umm bathroom,I will see you after school again today."

"Yes I knew, you will Miss. Carmem" I said as I walk slowly to my seat.

"See crazy is getting crazier everyday" I heard Bre snicker as I walked by. Another day of after day school cleaning. I guess I should be use to it by now. I just walked over and sloped in my seat. For the rest of the class I just took notes on the Hundred Years' War we have been learning about. When the bell rand I was trying to hurry out of the room so Miss. Carmen would not want to talk to me. As I stood up I knocked over in to some one. I looked up to say sorry but our I eyes locked and I felt I like I should be safe. I just stared but I shook my head and walked out of the room as fast as I could. But it felt weird like I should be there with him. I made my way back to my locker to get my stuff for science.

"Wait you may need this" I turned a round to see that voice came from Bre. I looked down to see a book that had a book that read "How To Know Of Your Going Crazy."I could not help it I felt the heat raise. I slapped the book out of her hand and said in a low voice.

"That dose look like a good book for you"and kicked the book down the hall and walked as fast as I could down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily POV

The heat as I walked down the hall was unbearable. I went right in to my science class and plopped down next to Marcy.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcy asked.

"Bre," I all most growled.

"Well it's over clam down, oh look there's the new kids," she said as she messed with her hair.

But to me there was the two weird smelling ones. One that smelt way to sweet, I hurt my nose.

Mr. Davis call the class to order and said, "class I would you to meet your new classmates please introduce your selfs."

There was that boy from my history class that I run into, one that was tan like him, and there was a small girl teen that's scent hurt my nose.

They all introduced their selfs. There was Seth the one I run into, the tan one was Jacob, and the sweet smelling one was Alice.

"That Seth one is cute." I heard Marcy whisper.

"Yeah I guess," I whispered back.

"Never like any boys that no fun."

"Not true I like some boys." I lied just a little I never really thought love was real after my parents.

"Sure name one."

I was about to say some thing but some one was taping on my arm. I turned around to see Seth,we locked eyes again. All I wanted to do was to hug him close.

"Dose someone sit here?" He asked

I just shook my head as he sat down.

Seth POV

As I sat down next to her I could not help but to think she was amazing looking. I can smell the wolf in her to so she is for sure one of us. I wanted to know her like what is her name, favorite color, why is she in Maine not Washington. But let's start with her name.

I held out my hand for her to shake and said,"Seth Clearwater what's your name."

She shook my hand,"I know your name you just told the class." I could help but to fell dumb for that. Heard Jake chuckle beside me.

"Oh yeah, my name is Lily Packer,"she smiled as she said it. Packer I know that name from somewhere. There was I guy named Troy Packer,he run off in the woods after his imprint was killed by vampires. No one has seen him since that day. We all Knew he had I kid but thought he took her with him. I guess we were all wrong cause she is right here. I was in thoughts all through class. Till the bell rang and Mr. Davis yelled to see who our project partners where. As I walk up to the papers to see who I got I felt some one tug on the arm. I turned to see Lily

"Looks like your my partner," she tried to say over people talking.

"Cool"I said back

"Where would you like to meet up yo study"

"I don't care what about you"

"I don't know let's think I will meet back with you later to see where,ok?"

"Sure"

Me and Jake already talked and he said that she is my imprint. I do not know to be happy or what. Art class was a flash, we just talked about color patterns or something like that. Then came lunch on my way there I met up with all the Cullens and Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight foreversel two My name is Lily Packer. I live here in Maine with my aunt and uncle . I lost both of my parents when I was ten years old,that was five years ago. My mom was killed by this gang in Seattle, Washington when she was shopping. My dad was sad he went mad and ran off in the woods. Here's some thing really weird I turn into this big wolf. Turns out that my dad was from this res in Washington were people turn into this kind of things. My aunt and uncle are humans so they do not know about I am in my own world. As I was getting ready for school I came across a picture of me, mom, and dad. We were at the beach I was ten in this picture it was a week before mom died. I look so much like dad I had his dark brown hair almost black,his dark skin,and and light brown eyes. I had moms hight 5'5 that's short in my family. I put on my jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt. Pull me hair I a pony tail and left the house for the bus stop. Both of my aunt and uncle leave early for work so I have to take the bus. when got to the bus stop the bus was already there. I hopped on real fast and got the set next to my good friend Marcy.

"You were almost late where we're you I thought I was going to ride the bus by my self" she said.

"Found an old picture I guess I spent to long looking at it sorry"I said back. "Well it is ok as long as your are here now."

"Oh my look crazy made it at once." I heard from someone behind me. I turned around to see Bre and her followers two seats back.

"Just let it go" Marcy said.

I shook my head and rode the rest of the way to school in quite. When the bus pulled up to the school I saw four cars I have never seen before. They looked like they cost a lot of money. "Wow" I heard from everyone else on the bus that saw the cars. When the bus stopped we all jumped of and went in side. Just as I went through the door I smelt this scent it was to sweet it hurt my nose. I looked to the office it was where the scent was coming from. There was two different scents to the smelt real different but I did not now what either one was.

"I heard they all just moved here. They are all adopted by and his wife." Marcy said she must have noticed my starring.

I just shrugged and made my way to my lockers. I got my history book and made my way to my way to the room. When I got there I saw my history partner Andy. He dose not talk and when I say that I mean it have never heard his voice. Just is I sat down I saw three new people come in. I took in a deep breath. That was a bad idea I smelt that sweet scent it was to much to take it stared my body started getting hotter and hotter. I felt my self start the shank I had to get out of here. I shoot up out of my set and ran out into the hall. I had to get this heat down. I ran out side into the parking lot,I waited till the heat was down and went back in side. Maybe I can just walk on with out Miss. Carmen seeing me. I opened the door and walked in like nothing happened. But no luck Miss. Carmen looked right at me when I walk in she looked right at me.

"Miss. Mayer would you like to explain why you are late" Miss Carmen said. I hate when people call me by my aunt and uncle last name,my last name is Packer not Mayer. I just let it go they say it all the time.

"I had to go to the umm bathroom" I said real quick. I know it was lame but it was the first thing to come to mind.

"The umm bathroom,I will see you after school again today."

"Yes I knew, you will Miss. Carmem" I said as I walk slowly to my seat.

"See crazy is getting crazier everyday" I heard Bre snicker as I walked by. Another day of after day school cleaning. I guess I should be use to it by now. I just walked over and sloped in my seat. For the rest of the class I just took notes on the Hundred Years' War we have been learning about. When the bell rand I was trying to hurry out of the room so Miss. Carmen would not want to talk to me. As I stood up I knocked over in to some one. I looked up to say sorry but our I eyes locked and I felt I like I should be safe. I just stared but I shook my head and walked out of the room as fast as I could. But it felt weird like I should be there with him. I made my way back to my locker to get my stuff for science.

"Wait you may need this" I turned a round to see that voice came from Bre. I looked down to see a book that had a book that read "How To Know Of Your Going Crazy."I could not help it I felt the heat raise. I slapped the book out of her hand and said in a low voice.

"That dose look like a good book for you"and kicked the book down the hall and walked as fast as I could down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth POV

I made it to the house is about 20mins. As soon as I opened the door I saw Esme,Carlisle,and Jacob standing there. I know I was going to be talked to about missing English class,but they were looking at me like I had kill their pet dog.

"The school called said you missed your last class. Care to tell me why?" Carlisle was the first the speak. I saw disappointment in his eyes. I hated that he talked so clam. I thought of him like a father to me after my dad died. I did not want him to be mad at me. I heard Jacob growl a little at not responding. I saw Esme look at him to tell him to stop.

"Well Lilly, my imprint today was getting picked on by some girl and phased in the hall. So I run out to help her,I got her to phase back. She asked why I did not go screaming down the halls. I said I deal with this all the time. So we went to her house and I told her everything." I breathed out in a rush.

I looked up not know my eyes where on the floor. Their face did not look disappointed any more, but understanding. They smiled at me a nodded their heads to let me know I was not in trouble.

"Well I'm going off the bed got school tomorrow." I said

Lily POV

I woke up this morning with I smile on my face. I could to believe that I was not alone it the world anymore,and on top of that i had an imprint. I could jump with joy right now. I got up and made my way down stairs to eat breakfast. I got a bowl of cereal and some juice. I saw a note from my aunt on the counter top. It read

Lily, me and your uncle going to be back late tonight. The school call we will talk later.

I sighed and know I was going to in the house for a week or more. They where never home some it was not like I was going to watched. I took a shower and got dressed in my dark green jeans and my white shirt with a black jacket over it. I put my hair in a ponytail and made my way to the bus. But before I left I grabbed my photo of me and parent I found.

When I got to the bus stop the bus was already there so I run to the door of the bus to get on it time. Marcy was sitting with her boyfriend Toby. So I sat with Marcy's Twin sister Maggie. We where not as close but we sat together at lunch. She was on her phone so the ride to school was quite. When I got of the bus I walked to my locker with Marcy.

"Thanks for not saving me a seat to day love you too." I said in a joking tone.

"I thought I was going to ride by my self so I made Toby set with me and I love you. You know that." She said laughing.

"Hey this I no joke I was just a little late and were I queen bitch." I said smiling. For one time in my life Bre was not here to make fun of anyone. I put the photo of me and my parents in my locker and closed it.

"She is at the doctor you broke her nose." She giggled. I just smile knowing that I was in trouble at school and home now. We made our way to history,I saw Seth with I think his name was Jasper. I smiled and her smiled back. I was imprint to the most cutest guy in the school. He all took our seats and miss. Carmen came in as started off the day saying that me and Seth had to go to the office.

Me and Seth made our way to the office some how my hand ended up in his but I was more then ok with it. We took a seat outside the Mr. Lipton's office. As soon as we sat down he called me and Seth in.

Well Mr. Lipton was not happy that I missed detention,broke Bre's nose,or that I skipped class. I got two weeks detention and and Saturday school cleaning. Seth did not get in much trouble as I did. He just got a lecture and Saturday school cleaning like me.

We made our way back to class,but I stopped at my locker and wanted to get my pencil cause I forgot to bring it to class. Seth waited by my locker door while I look for it.

"It that you aunt and uncle?" He asked looked at the picture of me and them.

"Yes,that picture is from the start of the school year at family day." I said back. He nodded his head and keep looking at the picture I had in my locker. His glaze fell on the picture I put up this morning on my way to class.

"That's me and my parents a week before everything went bad." I said looking down at my shoes.

"You look a lot like you dad." Seth said. He pulled up my chin so my eyes locked with his. I loved to felling that I got when that happens. Like all the bad in the world fell away just me and him.

"We better get back to class." I said smiling. He took my hand and we made our way down the hall.

Seth POV

History, science and art went by fast. By the time lunch was coming I found Lily. I took her hand and made our way to lunch. I looked at her and wonder were she was going to sit with us or with her friends.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family?" I asked hopping that she would say yes.

"I would be ok with that I think" she sounded a little unsure but I know she would be ok.

"They will love you trust me." I said trying to ashore her. She just smiled and we made our way to got food.

Lily POV

I was a a little scared about sitting with Seth's family but I know it would be ok. We payed for our lunch and he took me to their table. I saw Alice and Jacob from science. He sat down next to him I sat down next to Seth so I would fell a little safe. One girl that I did not have any of my classes with sat next to me. All the rest just sat around the table. I took a breath trying to clam myself,but all I smelt was sweetness. So sweet I could fell my nose burning. I was shaking it was really really hot in here. I look around the lunch room. I saw Marcy looking at smiled at Seth arm around me. But my eye sight was going red. I was going to shift. I was shaking really hard now. I felt two people take my arms and pull me out of the lunch room.

I sat down on the floor, the world was shaking,heat rising. Someone took me arm and was moving me back and forward. I was starting to go back down. I saw it was Seth that was shaking me and Jacob looking at me.

"Oh my god Lily I am so sorry I did not think in would effect you." Seth looked think he might cry. I realized I was crying I did not know pulled me in to a big hug,this made me cry harder.

"Who...are th they" I said still crying a little. Then I hit me. The cold ones story, what killed my mother. I could see it all happening right before my eyes agin. I look up in Seth's eyes and said very very slowly. "They are cold ones aren't they?" I could hear my moms bones snap as she was killed. Then I passed out to Seth saying my name trying to get me to look at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily POV

I slowly woke up in a light lite room. I look around and there was doctor stuff every where and I smelt the sweetness that hurt my nose. My eyes where not open but I could here someone's heart beat beside me. Someone was holding my hand so I griped it harder.

"Lily can you hear me open your eyes please baby." Heard someone saying to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the voice coming from Seth. He smile and kiss my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked in a low voice.

"You pasted out I was worried." Seth said back. The world soon came back to me way to fast "cold ones" killed my mom and where coming for me. I jumped up out of the bed I swayed on my feet a little.

Seth took my arm to keep me from falling. "You need to sit back down." He said trying to pull me back down in the bed.

"I am ok. Get away from me." I pulled my arm out of his hands. I did not want to be here with cold ones. I had to get out of here and run.

"You really should sit down Lily." I heard a voice from the door. I look over to see Dr. Cullen he smelt like them too. I ran pass him out to a hall way Seth came running out. He took my hand and pull me through the house and in to a room. That was in navy and blues, and sat me on the bed. I did not really care who's bedroom this was right now I just wanted to get out of here. I started to shake with fear and tears came out of my eyes. Why was I crying I am strong and a fighter. I was in a vampire nest that I can be scared of that right.

Seth POV

I saw Lily start to shake I had to get her to clam down.

"Lily clam down." I yelled. I did not mean to yell but I had to get her to calm down. I saw a tear fall down from her face. I closed my eyes for a minute to see if I could fell heat coming off of her. There was no heat but I smelt salt water tears. I was a jerk she was going to phase she was shake in fear and crying. I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug trying to get her to calm done so I could talk to her. As soon as I pulled my arms around her she tried to push my a way,but I was not letting go. As soon as she saw I was not letting her go she cried harder. After about ten minute she calmed I let her go and tried to keep my self calm.

"Lily,baby what's wrong?" I asked tried to not look as sad as her.

"Vampire." She said in a whisper so low I could all most not hear her.

"They're not going to hurt you Lily. I wouldn't let them if they tried. Your safe." Trying to assure her.

"They killed my mom and and..." She broke off.

"And what?" As soon as I said it I saw what she was trying to say. On the back of her neck almost hide by her hair was a blue/chrome scar.

"And I was bit" she whispered low. All of the "what ifs" where in my head. If a wolf was bit we died. How was she not dead? Before I could say anything else I walk out of my room, and ran down the stair as fast as I could. Edward caught my arm cause I was going so fast.

"Tell them." He said I a fast rush. At that all of the Cullens where in the living room.

"What's wrong Seth?" Esme asked

"Carlisle, Lily was bit by a vampire when her mom was killed." I said in a rush. At that he was running up the stairs. I ran after him, but when we got there Lily was gone. I saw a note on my desk,I walked over to it. It read.

Seth, my aunt called and said someone broke it to the house. I had to go home. Ps the bloodsuckers stay at your house.

I was running out the door when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the ID, it was Lily. I opened the phone to hear her crying and talking to herself.

"Lily?" I was making sure it was her.

"Seth oh my god Seth I tried I really did." She was yelling and crying at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked getting worried.

"Try other time sorry." Said a voice I did not know. But I heard a scream/growl from Lily and they hung up. I was out the door with my shorts and shirt ripped to pieces and my phone in parts on the steps with Jake on my tail.


End file.
